Bound to the Circles of this World
by LadyVanwiel
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Legolas and the fellowship. Some are shorter moments, others are longer situations but all involve hurt/comfort, angst and friendship.


Chapter 1: Until Death

 **Bound to the circles of this world**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tolkien's universe or any of his characters, except for Kaleth and any other specified elven characters that may be invented later.**

 **Please, please take the time to comment and leave constructive criticism, but be nice. English is not my first language, and although I have tried to correct as many mistakes as possible, I still struggle and it will be far from perfect. I'm still learning and this is my first attempt. Each chapter will be a drabble centered around Legolas, Aragorn (Estel) and the fellowship and are mostly moments or situations of hurt/comfort, angst and friendship.**

* * *

 **Set just after the meeting in Rivendell where Legolas pledges his bow to protect the ring bearer on his quest, his Captain tries to speak sense to him**.

* * *

"Legolas!"

The raven haired captain's eyes were dark with fear. "Your bravery is admirable, but you know the King would not approve of this, it is folly."

" I speak to you not as your Captain, but as your friend" he added softly, trying desperately to speak sense to the prince. He, along with the advisors and warriors had traveled to Imladris with Legolas to discuss the escape of the creature Gollum with Lord Elrond and to seek guidance, not to witness the prince whom he was sworn to protect with his life impulsively sacrifice his for a perilous quest which the king knew nothing of.

"I do not offer to sacrifice my immortal life to protect the ring-bearer for his sake, nor for the greater good of Arda in defeating the darkness as another would." The Sinda explained slowly, hoping to soften the blow. " I do this for Estel"

"The Edain!" The Captain exclaimed with disdain, turning away.

"Hir nin, he is but a mortal, you know that one day he will die!" his words felt as if they seared his heart as he spoke them into the morning breeze. Why should he have to try to convince his oldest friend to come home, even just for a time, to be with his people instead of binding himself to a mortal man?

"You are our Prince, you belong with us." The tall warrior tried again softly, beseeching him with dark eyes.

Legolas fixed his with a vilya gaze distant from sadness. "Kaleth, I made a pledge. Sixty years ago I lay dying within the walls of this house, and the only reason I did not fade was that of a little human child who gave me hope when I had none. Please try to understand."

He crossed the balcony and stared unseeingly over the trees below them in the golden morning light. "I promised that child that for as long as he draws breath I will protect him. I am bound to him, Mellonin, it is not a choice"

"Yes, he is mortal and that is the very reason for which I do this. I cannot lose him yet." He added, so quietly that he was unsure if Kaleth had heard it.

Turning back to face his friend, he felt his heart drop as he saw the sting of betrayal that marred his features. For the past sixty years he had spent much of his time in Imladris with the Estel as he grew up with the sons of Elrond in the Last homely house. From the time they had met he had felt the attachment to the little human who had saved his life, and it was one that he was at a loss to explain.

Kaleth had been his closest friend for nearly two thousand years. The eldest son of a noble family, they had grown up together in the great stone halls of King Thranduil. Together they had faced the ever encroaching shadow that threatened his father's kingdom like a sickness, for nearly two centuries, and together they had fought, mourned, celebrated and lived. He belonged to his kin in Mirkwood with his father, with his duties as a prince, and he felt the pain of his betrayal.

"Mellonin" he implored, placing a slender hand on his Captain's arm.

Kaleth sighed painfully, covering the prince's pale singers with his own. "Return to us, hir nin" he said softly, and turned to leave, not wanting Legolas to see his eyes shine with sadness. No matter the skill of the warrior, this quest would surely only mean death.

Legolas sadly watched the raven braids disappear down the staircase toward the horses. "Forgive me" he whispered into the breeze.


End file.
